fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cotton Candor
Summary Cotton Candor is one of the many bosses introduced in the Minecraft mod Nevermine 2: Advent of Ascension. Cotton Candor is a boss that can be summoned by utilizing a treat bag - which is obtainable via slaying a myriad of different creatures found throughout the Candyland dimension - on its altar located on top of a cotton candy tower. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, likely far higher Name: Cotton Candor, Sweet Giant (Health bar subtitle) Origin: Nevermine 2: Advent of Ascension Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Cotton Candy Monster, Boss Mob Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Capable of firing pink & blue projectiles that explode upon contact), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Transmutation (As with all other bosses, Cotton Candor is immune to the effects of Soul/Light Spark souls of enemies to effectively kill them, Ultimatum Staff a chance to delete nearby enemies upon use, and the Wizard Staff a chance to turn hit enemies into harmless chickens), Selective Invulnerability (Is immune to nearly every type of weapon with the exception for a handful of staves. Depending on the color of the various cotton candies orbiting below it, it can be damaged by a certain staff type), Flight Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level, likely far higher (Capable of easily killing endgame players with their projectiles and can handily damage them with melee attacks) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Capable moving at a speed akin to that of the player's walking speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class, likely far higher (Able to harm endgame players with their melee strikes) Durability: At least Small Planet level, likely far higher (Is much more durable than an endgame player and is practically immune to nearly every weapon in their arsenal with the exception of a handful of staves - the strongest of which still deal a rather minor amount of damage to it), their selective invulnerability makes them hard to kill. Stamina: Likely high (Can aggressively approach a player while being showered in projectiles) Range: Melee range normally, Tens of Meters with projectile attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Cotton Candor does not show any strategies aside from attempting to get close to the opponent and occasionally firing projectiles at them in an attempt to kill them) Weaknesses: The colors of the cotton candies - which are responsible for determining what kind of staff can harm Cotton Candor - involuntarily and arbitrarily change. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Explosion Manipulation -''' Cotton Candor is capable of firing multicolored projectiles that deal heavy contact damage and explode on impact. * 'Selective Invulnerability -' Cotton Candor's main gimmick is his selective invulnerability - which renders him practically incapable of being harmed by any attack with the exception of a few elemental attacks. The types of damage that can harm him are fire, water, poison, wind, lunar, and "wither" attacks from staves. Guns/other conventional weapons with these effects (E.G, wither cannon, reefer, water balloon bomber, etc.) do not work. The type of weapon Cotton Candor can be harmed by is determined by the color of the various sticks of cotton candy orbiting below it - in which red correlates to fire, blue correlates to water, green correlates to poison, white correlates to wind, pink correlates to lunar, and black correlates to wither. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Minecraft Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Advent of Ascension Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Zanybrainy2000's Pages